Legaia Versus
by Shamoke
Summary: In the world of Legaia the fighting never stops.
1. Gala vs Songi

Songi vs. Gala

"The world is finally at peace, but yet still awake."

"Still as foolish as ever,"

"You are not real, just a part of my memory, a dark sullen part that I will erase!"

_Gala turns around in a 180' circle a stands face to face with the grinning red headed man._

"Let's see if you have the might to back up what you say!"

_Songi takes an offensive stand and prepares to launch his self at Gala_

"Prepare yourself Songi."

_Gala clenches his right hand into a fist while a blue aura swirls around his arm. In a flash quicker then a split second the blue Ra-Seru appears on his arm and becomes engulfed in electricity. Gala thrust out his right arm attempting to strike Songi with a well practice straight punch. Songi grabs Gala's fist and pushes him back using his entire body weight. Following up with the shove, Songi throws up his right arm and charges up a ball of burning plasma. As the ball grows to the size of a regular soccer ball he hurls it Gala whilst yelling, "Hah". Gala lands on the ground immediately catching his balance and regaining his posture whilst at the same time dodging the plasma projectile._

"You will never be able to defeat me Gala! You are far too weak!"

_Songi dashes towards Gala with incredible speed, so fast it seemed like he teleported. He launches four kicks at him, all which Gala blocks with a series of loud booms. Gala manages to drift back away from Songi and lean back in with a jaw breaking upper-cut. It makes perfect contact with Songi and sends him spiraling back a few feet away. Gala leaps into the air and aims a corkscrew kicks directly towards Songi's direction. Quickly getting to his feet Songi catches Gala's foot in mid-air and slings him to the right. In defense, Gala does a flip just before Songi lets go of his foot, thus flipping Songi in the air and laying him flat on his back. Just as Songi prepares to spring up Gala punches him exactly in the middle of the chest with his right hand. Songi catches him breath briefly and then faster than lightning, he springs up from the ground throwing his feet in the air first and then standing. Gala is knocked back and disorientated momentarily; he quickly shakes off the blow and takes up a defensive stance. _

"It's over Songi, you loose."

"I never lose fool! I will destroy you!"

_Now with his face screwed up with rage, and his face as red as his hair he blindly charges at Gala; both of his hands clenched and a purple aura surrounding him._

"It's over Songi!"

_As Songi reaches gets within his range, Gala swiftly punches Songi in the middle torso nd everything seems silent._

"Make Biron proud."

_With that Songi explodes with a flash of electricity, and Gala smiles._

"Gala sir, are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You were standing here gazed of into space, so I'd thought I should see if you were ok."

"I'm fine, thanks for caring."

"Alright then, I should be off on my way, Master Zopu must be wondering where I am. Bye Gala!"

"Goodbye. Hey and tell Master Zopu that I'm going to be meditating for a while."

"Ok, bye!"

_The young monk child goes running off towards the temple leaving Gala alone outdoors. _

"I will Songi, I will."


	2. Gaza vs Gi Delilas

Gi Delilas vs. Gaza

"Who are you, and where have you taken me?"

"Why that hurts me, I save you from those awful children, heal you and I don't even get a thank you?"

"Children, what in the world are you..._them_, I remember now. Those three heathens sought to revive the Genesis Tree and drive out the mist. I attempted to halt them, but I failed in thy task."

"Well Gaza, I'm here to help you out. By the way, my name is Songi, and we are currently at Zora's Flying Castle. If you plan of defeating those little rascals, you will need proper equipment ._If you know what I mean._"

"I am curious as to how you know my name."

"Who doesn't know your name? Why, you're quite famous in this area for your, "thirst for battle."

"I am in your debt for aiding me, but I do not need a Seru, for I have already taken one into my possession, or at least an incapacitated one."

"Oh Gaza, Gaza, Gaza, I'm not talking about in ordinary Seru. What you need is the good stuff! Come on, let's find Zora and see if she has anything in stock."

_Gaza and Songi walk from outside of the floating castle, to the inside heading towards the main throne room._

_After about twenty minutes of walking and commenting the flying castle, Songi had finally reached the throne room. Trailing a few paces behind him, Gaza looked around with curiosity as he stepped into the wide room. Zora sat on her polished marble throne, standing around her were her loyal bodyguards; Gi, Che, and Lu Delilas._

"Howdy there Zora, Aren't you looking mighty pretty today!" _Songi says as he steps forward putting his self in a comfortable position._

"Do I not look magnificent everyday Songi?" 

"Ooh, you got me there! Any who, I know you ain't got all day, so I have a quick favor to ask."

"What would that be?" _Zora raises an eyebrow in curiosity and meats the steady, calm gaze of Songi._

"I need a Sim Seru for my pal here." _Songi turns his head and looks at Gaza whilst grinning his evil sly expression._

"And why can't you do that yourself?"

"Because I know that a kind lady like you would do it for me." _Songi says as he smiles his menacing smile at Zora._

"O.K. Songi, but under one condition; Gaza must beat Gi in a match. I do not want Sim Seru going to weaklings."

"Alright, but be warned Zora. Gaza's a pretty tough fella."

"We'll just see about that. Gi, go!" _Zora says commandingly whilst pointing to Gaza. _

_Moving at an extreme speed, Gi dashes towards Gaza and attacks him with a barrage of slashes and kicks. Gaza blocks each hits, and as Gi finishes up his combo Gaza spirals in the air once knocking Gi back. As Gaza lands on the ground Gi staggers back and chants a foreign incantation. He voice echoes throughout the entire throne room and his blade is engulfed in red scorching flames. He lashes out at Gaza with his burning blade whilst chanting more strange words. With each word a burning symbol looking some what like Japanese appears in front of him. With the final blow he jams his blade into the ground and clearly says, "To tome". Flames shoot from underground and strike Gaza. As he falls to the ground Gi gives a short salute to him and flames explode everywhere around Gaza. _

"Ha! The old man was far to easy! Why, I could have defeated him with my eyes..."

_Gi's voice is cut off as Gaza emerges from dark smoke and cuts Gi across his chest_

"Young warrior, you should never lie thy blade down to rest before the enemy has rested."

_Gi Delilas grimaces in pain and prepares to strike when he is stopped by Zora _

"I am amused, no one has ever managed to survive against Gi's "Burning Slash". Never the less attack him afterwards. Gaza, you have won the battle. You may claim your Seru."

_Zora snaps her fingers as a blue and purple portal appears to the right of her. Songi smiles with satisfaction as a strange armor like Seru floats out of it and attaches it's self to Gaza. Trailing behind it is a large floating light purple sword. Gaza grips the sword and the two piece Sim Seru bonds to him. He let's out a loud roar that sounds quite beastly, and he faces towards Zora. He grips his blade tightly and dashes towards her. Gi, Lu, and Che come to Zora's aid and block Gaza's blade all at once. It takes all three of them just to hold him back. Lu Delilas gets out of the blade lock with Gaza and attempts to land a flying kick straight at his solar plexus, but is knocked back by an invisible barrier. Che is next to attack, but also fails miserably. Gaza flicks his wrist out towards Che and sends his Astral Blade flying at him at extreme speeds. Che manages to block the attack, but is throne back a few yards from the impact of the block. Gaza gestures for his blade to come back towards him and it does so. By moving his hand only he controls his blade through telepathy to attack Gi repeatedly. Gi is barely able to keep up with the assaults, and tries to jump backwards and ends up getting thrown to the ground. _

"Well Zora, I appreciate your help. Though, you might wanna get those three some medicine." 

_Songi says and explodes into a loud boom laughing. He stops and opens up a portal for him  
and Gaza, and goes through. The battle crazed Gaza Astral reluctantly stops and turns back heading for the portal also. _

_"See ya around Zora!" Songi's voice echoes through the throne room as the portal closes_


	3. Grantes vs Xain

_Grantes vs. Xain_

**FIGHT **

_Xain dashes towards Grantes with incredible speed, charging with rage and furry. Thinking quickly Grantes jumps into the air perfectly timing his counter attack and lands straight down on Xain's back. Now furious, Xain spins around in a 180' circle sending Grantes flying backward. Grante's wings explode from his back catching him in mid-air and saving him from the throw. Stamping his two front feet, or hooves on the ground and letting out a frightening roar he madly charges at Grantes at full speed. Luckily for Grantes, Xain misses him with his horns but sends him flying back with a quite forceful head ram._

"Damn you over grown cattle! Damn you!!!"

_Blowing steam from its "nose" it charges once again at Grantes who has now managed to "crawl" off of the ground and regain his posture. Upon seeing the enraged beast Grantes takes immediate evasive action, he rolls to the right quickly getting to his feet with the aid of his wings. Xain turns around to land an uppercut punch to Grantes, but is stopped by Grantes guiding the beast's arm to the side and attempting to grapple and throw it. Being twice as large and having an extremely large difference between the two's weight, Xain overpowers Grantes with his own body weight and counters by sending him flying back and slamming into a wall, __**again**_

"Weakling!" The beast bellows as he stamps his two front _hoves. _

_Knowing that he wouldn't be able to fight the beast on the ground Grantes decides to use another strategy of fighting against his foe. He meekly gets up holding his injured shoulder; which is now nearly completely covered in blood and begins to flap his wings and ascend to the sky. He stops going upwards until he is about 10 meters above Xain and suddenly dives toward him. Xain tries to punch Grantes but fails due his incredible speed. Just as he zooms by Xain he lashes at him with a well aimed kick to the head. The beast roars out in anger and agony as he prepares to defend his self. Grantes again does the same thing, only this time punching the beast. Now fully perturbed Xain yells the mightiest roar ever whilst beating on his chest with his fists. Whilst Grantes is in mid-air about to lunge down for another attack, Xain rears back his arm and punches towards the sky in the direction where Grantes is. Figuring that the beast could not reach him Grantes takes no immediate action to dodging the attack or even giving it recognition. Suddenly, Grantes is hit with a barrage of large rocks big enough to be small asteroids. As he falls to the ground in defeat Xain unleashes yet __**another **__mighty roar, only this time it is a roar of victory. _

"**You**** Lose!"** Vahn hears an announcer like voice say as the exact words flash on the screen.

"And I almost had him to!" Vahn says no frustrated with the game.

"Come on Vahn! We have to hurry and get this Genesis Tree seedling down to the Hero's Square!"

"Alright, alright! Let's go Noa!" Vahn says as he gets ready to walk out of the arcade.

"But my prize Vahn, I want my prize!" Noa says quite childishly as she pouts and stomps her feet.

"COME ON NOA!" Vahn and Gala both say as they gesture for her to leave


	4. Cort vs Rogue

Cort vs. Rogue

Conkram has became engulfed in mist and infested by the Seru Juggernaut. Cort has finished creating the ultimate mist generator with the help of his friend Jette. Using the Rogue Shard Cort decided to go to Seru Kai and pay a visit to the master mind planner of the whole scheme, Rogue.

At the tower...

"Rouge, I have completed the construction of the grand generator. Conkram and other surrounding territories have become shrouded in darkness, and from reports from my minions the other Wise Men are doing the same and have finished their generator construction." _Cort said approaching the crystal like Seru._

"Very good, very good, how is the shard performing?"

"Quite well actually, I've noticed an enhance of strength and Seru Magic."

"Well, shall we put your capabilities to the test?"

"Come then youngling! Show me your strength!"

_The crystal morphs into a rock like figure towering over 8 ft in height. Cort responds by spreading his arms out and hovering about one foot. He shouts an alien word that booms throughout the entire tower as a blue and white shield surrounds him._

The rock like figure lumbers towards Cort and thrusts a rock right fist at him. Cort leaps back causing the colossal monster to lunge forward nearly completely tumbling over.

"You will find I am **more** than a match for you!" Cort says preparing his own attack on Rogue." 

Cort pushes his right hand and arm forward aiming it directly at Rogue and yells a foreign word. Following the chant comes a large cross made of light. The projectile slams straight into Rogue and sends shards of rocks exploding everywhere. The light slowly fades away as the cross disappears, and Cort seems to let down his fighting stance slightly. As the debris from the attack settles down, a crystal figure can be seen.

A powerful gust of wind carries away the remaining dirt and debris in the air and the Crystal figure is no where to be seen.

"Hmm," Cort says keeping his eye on the spot where Rogue was.

A small tornado like wind appears in a few yards in front of Cort and sends rocks flying towards Cort's direction. Some hit Cort's shield slightly cracking the glass like barricade whilst Cort laughs at the feeble attempt of assault. After moments have passed the tornado slowly vanishes leaving an armored figure where it once was.

It was a half armored knight with wind for a body. It wore a metallic breast plate with metal boots, leggings, gauntlets and a helm lacking the front guard. Inside the armor was a strange sort of wind that had a green color to it.

"I shall show you where the wind blows, no come Cort!" Rogue says in a distant voice that sounds as if it was carried by the wind.

"Mystic Blade!" Cort chants opening his right hand as a white blade made of pure light materializes in it.

The wind knight charges towards Cort and the two fighters collide in an explosion of light and wind. Cort attacks with a barrage of lightning quick slashes and thrusts while Rogue who is on the defensive side blocks each attack carefully waiting and planning for a counter. Cort makes the slightest slip in his offense and stalls for a mere second before repeating his assault on Rogue, creating the perfect moment for Rogue. The Ra-Seru lunges towards Cort, his metal gauntleted fist engulfed in a miniature tornado like wind drill. Rogue hits Cort instantly shattering his shield that explodes into pieces as if it was broken glass.

Cort staggers back a little, but Rogue does not stop his attack. He continues heading towards Cort with his tornado-fist attack and makes contact with his chest. The high velocity wind rips at Cort's chest tearing his shirt and sending him soaring several yards back.

Rogue then slices the air several times with his hand sending blades of wind gliding straight at Cort.

Using extreme dodging tactics, Cort violently twists and turns in midair to avoid the on coming blades of wind. After the projectiles have passed and things are seemingly safe Cort punches towards Rogue who is roughly around 10 yards away from him with a straight right hand punch.

Rouge is hit by an invisible force and explodes into pieces of crystal like shards and reverts back to his Crystal like appearance. Before he can transform and change into another elemental form Cort attacks with his Mystic Cross sending a giant cross made of light flying towards Rogue. The attack sends Rogue flying several yards backward attempting to transform into another form in mid-air.

"I don't think so! Mystic Blast!" Cort shouts firing several balls of pure white energy at Rogue. There is an explosion of light and debris flies everywhere. As the dust clears Rogue is seen floating a few feet in the air, perfectly intact without a single scratch on him.

"Very well Cort, you've proved you are of might and potential. You may keep the Seru Shard but beware; you will come across great challenges. Be prepared for anything."

"Goodbye Rogue." Cort says as he heads out of Rogue's Tower to leave Seru Kai and return to conquer Legaia.


	5. Vahn vs King Drake

King Drake vs. Vahn

_After the wretched mist was cleared from Drake Kingdom and Vahn found the orphaned child Noa the two traveled to Drake Castle to retrieve the water gate key. Upon arrival they were immediately seized and carried to King Drake. Normally, they would've been disregarded as regular travelers, but the Seru on their arms caused others to think that they were the ones who brought the Mist. With Noa flailing about and Vahn attempting to convince the armored knights of their innocence, the two were carried to the King's throne room for their judgment. When they arrived at their destination they were released and the knights stepped to the side as the King glared at the two mistaken heroes._

"State your names." _the King said mightily_

"I am Vahn, and this is Noa. We have ridded the mist of this particular area in Drake Kingdom and are in need of the Water Gate Key in order to cross to the next area."

"Ah I see, but how have you resisted the mist so with you Seru?"

"Our Seru are **speciallll**. They can't get tainted by the Mist." _Noa added matter-of-factly as she tilted her head and nose upwards._

"Very well, though I can not let you take they key without giving a test to prove your worthiness. You shall fight two of my best knights and myself for possession of the key. I may not have Seru as strong as yours, but it is not to say that I am completely helpless. Now, we will commence in the court yard in a slight moment."

_The fighters were escorted to the courtyard where they would battle. _

"Now, I challenge the blue haired boy to a duel. If you shall win I will hand over the water gate key. If you lose though, you will not gain a thing from me." _King Drake said preparing for combat._

"OK, Noa stand back, this could get dangerous." _Vahn readied his self and pulled back his arm bearing Meta as if he was going to immediately punch King Drake._

"Fighters begin!" _The armored knight serving as the referee of the battle exclaimed. _

_King Drake showed absolutely no sign of haste when attacking. Moving at incredible speeds he sprinted where Vahn was currently at and threw a well placed right handed straight punch sending Vahn flying back several feet. Catching his fall, Vahn sprang from the ground and summoned n aiding Fire Seru. The flaming Gimmard flew towards King Drake who was just now preparing for yet another attack on Vahn. As the Seru flew towards him for the Kamikaze attack he created a domed barrier of wind to protect his self from the flaming monster. As the creature made contact with King Drake who had shielded his self around wind, it exploded in a fiery rage sending flames in every direction, luckily though the bystanders had distanced themselves from the dueling pair and were safe from the attack. _

"_I have to be a little more careful using Seru here; somebody could get seriously injured or even killed." Vahn thought to his self a tad fatigued by the summon._

_King Drake halted the barrier of wind and started to pursue Vahn once again, only this time Vahn collided with the King also and the two exploded into a series of punches, and kicks. Vahn managed to land a summersault on King Drake but then was caught with one of the King's dreadful uppercut hook combo. As Vahn shook off the blows King Drake turned his pals open for both hands sideways as if he was using one of the energy attacks from Dragon Ball Z and fired a spinning gyro ball. Instead of hitting Vahn's chest and instantly exploding the ball of wind continued to tear at his chest even after impact. After continuing to tear at Vahn's upper torso for several seconds the ball eventually faded away leaving nothing but plain air._

"Hah, you are no match for my skilled persona!" _King Drake gloated to Vahn who was now breathing heavy and was slightly injured. _

_Vahn's chest was bleeding a little from a couple of small cuts and had a few dark spots where he had been bruised, and some red spots that were sore. Other than that Vahn was doing fairly OK or at least a lot better than King Drake had thought. According to the arrogant King Vahn was either dieing or very, very close to it, but he was greatly under estimating the blue haired boy. Also, Vahn was doing especially good due to the fact that he had just recently climbed up an entire mountain, battled and won a fight against a giant lion with wings at the summit of the mountain, then climbed all the back down, sadly though the King was oblivious of these facts, or was he?_

_Vahn was bothered by an occurring thought: where was King Drake's Seru? It was obvious that he wasn't using the wind attacks by osmosis and that he was using a Seru but the question was what Seru? As King Drake readied for yet another tempest assault, the answer hit Vahn like a brick wall. King Drake's crown was the source of his wind powers but there was still a problem. How would he be able to use this advance in knowledge to give him the upper hand in battle? It's not like he could just "knock" the crown off the King's head and them overpower him. _

_Before Vahn could come up with a solution the King charged him once again at incomparable speeds with his greenish gold crown Seru aloft his head. As approached Vahn he engulfed his entire right hand in a spinning aero ball, as he did so his crown emitted a soft green glow. Seeing the glow Vahn shifted to the left and rolled a couple of meters away from the King, causing the King to stumble forward from his avoided attack, the opening was just what Vahn needed to end the fight. Vahn ran towards the King and shifted his right arm back a little preparing to launch one of the most powerful attacks he knew. Hearing Vahn runs towards him he whirled around in a 180' half circle and swung his right hand attempting to throw a right punch. Easily dodging the wild punch, Vahn ducked down and brought his entire body up in a complete 360' circle as he leapt up into the air hitting King Drake with his right hand as it was swallowed completely in flames. The King was not able to block the tornado flame attack and was thrown back from the impact of the hit. _

_As Vahn landed the awe-inspiring technique King Drake stood up and dusted his scorched robe off, and walked towards Vahn. Vahn became worried that the King would want to continue the battle and started rummaging through his thoughts for an attack that could help him to parry the King's "going-to-be" attack and counter with his own attack. Contrary to Vahn's thoughts, the King stretched out his arm in gesture for Vahn to shake his hand with a stern yet kind look on his face. With a nod Vahn shook the King's hand and smiled._

"You did well hero, save Legaia and claim your legacy." _The King said, apparently knowing of Vahn's good deeds. _

_Vahn nodded as Noa cam running down Court Yard to congratulate him. The King handed Vahn a navy blue key and the two Ra-Seru heroes headed East on their vassal to free Legaia of the treacherous Mist. _


End file.
